starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bothawui/Leyendas
Bothawui era un planeta cosmopolita localizado en el centro del Espacio Bothan en el Borde Medio. Era el planeta natal de la raza bothan y un centro importante de tráfico de información. También era el centro de la Red de Espionaje Bothan, considerada por mucho la mejor red de información de la galaxia. El nombre Imperial para el planeta era Bothawui Propio. Descripción thumb|left|Un mapa de Bothawui. Bothawui era el cuarto planeta de la estrella Both en el sistema Both ubicado en el Borde Medio de la galaxia y también estaba dentro de la región conocido como El Corte. Estaba situado en el cruce de cuatro principales hiperrutas, incluyendo el Corredor Bothan, el Corredor Kaaga, la Ruta Comercial Reena, y la Ruta Mercante Manda. Debido a un ligero bamboleo en su plano axial, Bothawui experimentaba numerosas edades de hielo, que se expandía y se retractaban a través de las latitudes más altas del planeta en ciclos de setenta días. Bothawui también fue afectado por la destrucción del tercer planeta en su sistema. Un mundo terrestre orbitado por tres lunas, Bothawui tenía un día que duraba 27 horas estándar y un año que consistía en 351 días locales. El planeta tenía 9.000 kilómetros de diámetro y poseía una atmósfera respirable, una gravedad estándar, un clima templado y una hidrosfera moderada. Bothawui tenía un color azul verdoso brillante y su terreno incluía áreas urbanas, ricos bosques ecuatoriales, grandes casquetes polares accidentales y sabanas herbosas que abarcaban las áreas entre los glaciares rocosos. Las montañas y crestas de Bothawui estaban separadas por profundos y anchos valles que estaban habitados por peligrosos animales salvajes. Debido a la presencia de terreno montañoso, grandes extensiones de tierra silvestre en Bothawui permanecieron sin desarrollar y carentes de asentamientos. Las cumbres de las montañas estaban cubiertas de nieve, y como resultado de las edades cíclicas de hielo, grandes áreas de la tierra del mundo estaban cubiertas por capaz de hielo durante décadas, transformando las sabanas en eriales rocosos. Los Krak'jyas dominaban la vida animal en Bothawui, los skar'klas eran nativos de las elevaciones más altas del planeta, y los ganjukos vivían a través de las capas de hielo de las tierras áridas de Bothawui. thumb|left|200px|Una ciudad en Bothawui. Bothawui era el centro de comercio de tecnología en su sector y era el hogar de muchas casas de comercio y mega corporaciones, además de contar con fuertes industrias de transporte marítimo, comunicaciones y transporte. El centro industrial y colonia Bothan ubicada en Kothlis, que estaba a sólo unos pocos años luz de Bothawui, apoyaba el comercio de tecnología de Bothawui. Los impuestos anuales de funcionamiento de Bothawui eran muy bajos, extendiéndose de 8.000 para las pequeñas empresas a más de 250.000, para las grandes instalaciones d fabricación. Las tasas impuestas en Bothawui, combinadas con un mínimo de regulaciones burocráticas, atrajeron a muchas empresas galácticas que establecieron sus oficinas en el planeta, por lo que crear un nuevo negocio en Bothawui era un proceso simple. Los asesinatos, el espionaje y el sabotaje eran tan comunes en Bothawui como los debates y las legislaciones típicas que estaban en otros mundos, y la Red de Espionaje Bothan se convirtió en la primera red de información en la galaxia debido a la naturaleza sospechosa y traiciones de la vida en Bothawui. El espionaje representaba una industria no oficial en Bothawui, con espías de industrias, gobiernos, organizaciones comerciales y señores del crimen viajando al mundo para recoger información para sus empleadores. Bothawui era considerado un mundo industrial y poseía una reputación de terreno neutral para arreglos comerciales, negociaciones diplomáticas y operaciones de recolección de información. Bothawui era gobernado por el Consejo Bothan, en el cual 18 miembros del consejo representaban los estados de la nación de Bothawui. El Consejo Bothan tenía su sede en Bothawui junto con varios ministerios que regulaban el comercio y el gobierno en las colonias de Bothawui. En Bothawui, las políticas estrictas restringían el uso y la propiedad de armas letales, y se requerían permisos especiales emitidos por el Consejo Bothan para poseer blásters o municiones explosivas. Bothawui carecía de una armada independiente, pero poseía avanzados escudos planetarios y un gran ejército de defensa civil bien equipado. La red de defensa incluía numerosos sistemas de respaldo y redundancias. Bothawui se convirtió en la capital del sector Bothan. El planeta era el hogar de granjas de cereales y se estarían minerales naturales como el lidium Historia Historia temprana La civilización Bothan se originó en los bosques ecuatoriales de Bothawui. Bothawui fue absorbido en la República Galáctica en algún momento durante el período de tiempo entre el 17.000 y el 12.000 ABY, y Pers'lya, un nativo de Bothawui, se convirtió en el Canciller de la República en el 11.987 ABY. Bothawui fue atacado más adelante por las fuerzas ubicadas en Ord Masterra durante la vigésima tercera cruzada Pius Dea en el 11.198 ABY. Miembro del Senado Galáctico durante mucho tiempo, en el cual logró una influencia considerable, Bothawui se convirtió en uno de los planetas más reconocidos y de mayor tráfico en la República Galáctica, y muchos comités burocráticos de la República se reunieron en Bothawui para discutir asuntos gubernamentales. La información con respeto a la extensión de la galaxia conocida fluyó a través de Bothawui mientras que los bothans enviaron a agentes para que se unieran a las poblaciones de mundos recién descubiertos. Antiguas Guerras Sith Durante la Gran Guerra Sith, los Krath invadieron desde Lannik y lucharon una batalla en el planeta, de la cual se trasladaron a Nueva Cov y Manda. thumb|left|200px|La [[Batalla de Bothawui (Primera; Gran Guerra Galáctica)|Primera Batalla de Bothawui durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica vio la destrucción de una flota Sith Imperial.]] Durante la época turbulenta de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, la galaxia enfrentó una amenaza mortal en forma del resurgente Imperio Sith que comenzó a conquistar sistema tras sistema. En el 3.671 ABY, después de una serie de victorias en el Borde Exterior, los Sith le prestaron una gran atención al sistema Both con la intención de conquistarlo. Esto termino en la Primera Batalla de Bothawui, cuando un escuadrón de naves de guerra Imperiales intentaron conquistar el planeta, pero fueron emboscadas por las fuerzas de la República, que lograron su primera victoria en la Gran Guerra Galáctica. Fortificando al planeta con un generador de escudo planetario, la República dejó una guarnición de 84 Caballeros Jedi y 4.000 soldados de la República, liderados por el Maestro Jedi Belth Allusis, para proteger el mundo de un renovado ataque Sith donde se desplegaron 50.000 soldados para tomar el mundo. Sólo fueron los sacrificios heroicos de los cientos de Caballeros Jedi y soldados de la República quienes lucharon contra las probabilidades. Los defensores de la República murieron en la lucha, pero las pérdidas que sufrió el Imperio Sith lo obligaron a retirarse. Bothawui estaba fuera del espacio controlado por la República durante los últimos años de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, pero también estaba más allá de las fronteras del territorio Sith. Guerras Clon thumb|left|200px|En su manera de conquistar Bothawui, Grievous no consiguió pasar más lejos de los [[Cinturón de asteroides de Golm|anillos de Golm.]] En los meses previos al comienzo de las Guerras Clon, Polo Se'lab, el Senador de Bothawui, expresó su deseo de evitar la participación de Bothawui en el inicio de una guerra abierta. En un discurso dirigido hacia el Conde Dooku durante la Crisis Separatista, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine nombró a Bothawui como un sitio potencial para las negociaciones. Bothawui fue un planeta neutral durante las Guerras Clon y salió en gran medida intacto del conflicto, aunque la neutralidad de Bothawui hizo poco para disuadir a los representantes Separatistas y de la República de tratar de reclutar al mundo a sus respectivas causas. Sin embargo, las interacciones hostiles entre la República y los agentes Separatistas en Bothawui eran raras. A pesar de su neutralidad, una batalla tuvo lugar en el Sistema Both, con el General Grievous tratando de invadir el planeta. Las fuerzas terrestres de la República se agotaron después de un duro combate, cuando una flota de [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|fragatas estelares clase Munificente]] al sistema para reforzar las fuerzas Separatistas. Anakin Skywalker utilizó una estrategia para detener a las fuerzas Separatistas, colocando caminantes AT-TE en un anillo de asteroides del gigante gaseoso Golm, emboscando a las naves separatistas desde atrás. Los popas sin blindaje de las Munificente fueron bombardeadas y la batalla terminó con una victoria para la República. Guerra Civil Galáctica Los Bothans negociaron el límite de neutralidad de Bothawui cuando el Imperio Galáctico llegó al poder. Bothawui era técnicamente parte del Imperio y gozaba de representación en el Senado Imperial, y el mundo y sus colonias quedaron relativamente libres de la tiranía Imperial. La participación Imperial en la economía del planeta fue mínima, con la presencia Imperial consistiendo principalmente en un pequeño consulado y rutinas de patrullaje llevadas a cabo por la flota del sector. El Imperio también supervisó una avanzada estación de comunicaciones y sensores, y agentes del Buró de Seguridad Imperial participaron en una operación de contrainteligencia dirigida hacia la Red de Espionaje Bothan, la cual fue estacionada en un complejo Imperial en Bothawui. Bajo el gobierno Imperial, Bothawui, aunque algo marginado, siguió siendo un mundo tranquilo y contento. Aunque Bothawui no tenía necesidad de una fuerza militar prominente, ya que el planeta mostró poca evidencia externa de afiliarse con la Alianza para Restaurar la República, la Alianza mantuvo una presencia en Bothawui, operando una casa segura en las estribaciones que rodeaban Drev'starn que sirvió como una sede de inteligencia y un centro de operaciones para el sector. Un gobernador títere y un pequeño contingente de soldados de asalto eran el único signo visible de que el planeta estaba supuestamente bajo gobierno Imperial. Durante los primeros años del conflicto, el agente Mar Barezz, del Buró de Seguridad Imperial, interceptó al agente Rebelde Tiree en Mesa 291 en Bothawui mientras Tiree estaba reclutando apoyo para la Alianza Rebelde, pero falló al capturarlo o matarlo. Tanto los servicios de inteligencia de la Alianza Rebelde como los del Imperio aparentemente decidieron dejar que el planeta sirviera de terreno neutral, donde ambos pudieran espiarse unos a otros sin ningún conflicto abierto. thumb|left|[[Luke Skywalker/Leyendas|Luke Skywalker y Dash Rendar en Bothawui.]] A pesar de su neutralidad, después de enterarse de que espías bothan habían adquirido los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y dados al Moff Imperial renegado Kalast, el Emperador Palpatine viajó a Bothawui con dos Guardias Reales. El Emperador personalmente masacró a cientos de Bothans. Un bothan que rogaba por su vida le dijo que los planos llegarían a Tatooine, y Palpatine despachó a su siervo Darth Vader al sistema Tatoo para recuperarlos. Poco antes de la Batalla de Endor en el 3.5 DBY, la Red de Espionaje Botan y su líder, Koth Melan, descubrieron evidencia que revelaba que el Imperio estaba transportando un carguero que supuestamente llevaba fertilizante de Coruscant a Bothawui, cuando de hecho estaba transportando un celosamente guardado núcleo de computadora que contenía los planos de un ultra secreto proyecto Imperial de construcción. Luke Skywalker y Dash Rendar viajaron a Bothawui para ayudar en la captura de los planos. Acompañado por Rendar en su carguero ligero YT-2400, el Jinete del Espacio, y doce cazas estelares Ala-Y pilotados por once Bothans con simpatía hacia la causa de la Rebelión y el piloto de la Alianza Ace Azzameen, Skywalker en su Ala-X personal, dirigió un ataque para interceptar al carguero mientras salía del hiperespacio al borde del sistema Both. Cuando el escuadrón interceptó al carguero-llamado Suprosa- y exigió su rendición, la nave desenmascaró su armamento pesado y escudos. Antes de que Skywalker y Azzameen pudieran inutilizar la nave, la Suprosa destruyó seis Ala-Y. Después de que Dash rendar aseguró la computadora, esta fue llevada al planeta colonia bothan Kothlis para que un equipo especial la descifrara. Después de una serie de conflictos con la Armada Imperial inmediatamente después, los planos finalmente dieron llevados al Crucero Estelar Mon Calamari Independencia, donde se reveló que los planos eran los detalles para la construcción de una nueva y más poderosa Estrella de la Muerte. Se reveló después que el Emperador había permitido intencionalmente que los planos cayeran en manos de los Rebeldes para hacerla caer en una trampa en donde se estaba construyendo la Estrella de la Muerte II sobre la Luna Santuario de Endor, donde él finalmente pudiera destruirlos de una vez por todas. Post Guerra Civil El planeta fue un miembro fundador de la Nueva República, aunque por mucho tiempo fue representado sólo indirectamente por el Senador Borsk Fey'lya de Kothlis. Cuando Fey'lya fue electo Presidente de la Nueva República, Bothawui fue representado directamente en el Senado por Mak Sezala. La Cuarta Flota de la Nueva República hizo de Bothawui su cuartel general. El cazarrecompensas Moxin Tark estableció contacto con antiguos agentes de Jabba Desilijic Tiure en Bothawui, y a partir del 7 DBY, las observaciones de este incidente constituyeron la más reciente observación de Tark conocida por la Nueva República. Bothawui era un bastión de la Nueva República durante la campaña de Zsinj del 7-8 DBY y la Campaña de Thrawn del 9 DBY. Durante la Crisis del Documento de Caamas, Bothawui fue sujeto de muchos disturbios anti-bothan. Leia y Han Solo fueron atrapados en uno de esos ataques en un centro de registros. Han fue culpado por matar a uno de los amotinados, que en realidad era un agente Imperial. Cuando la crisis aumentó, el General Garm Bel Iblis se ubicó sobre el planeta. Cuando él y la fuerza especiales de la Nueva República tuvieron que partir, el General dejó a Corran Horn y Wedge Antilles para proteger el generador de escudos del planeta en caso de intentos de sabotaje. El dúo se reunió con Moranda Savich, una empleada de Talon Karrde, que también trataba de impedir el sabotaje. El trío sólo fue parcialmente exitoso, pues un equipo de Inteligencia Imperial, dirigido por Drend Navett pudo apagar los escudos, lo que resultó en la Batalla de Bothawui. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Bothawui y los otros mundos del Espacio Bothan estuvieron protegidos por la Quinta Flota de la Armada de la Nueva República. Esto mantuvo a la Quinta Flota lejos de la lucha real, pues el Jede de Estado Borsk Fey'lya quería asegurarse de que su sector nativo estaba seguro. Aun así, los Bothans sirvieron en la guerra en muchos roles, desde soldados y oficiales navales en la Fuerza de Defensa hasta operativos de Inteligencia. Su contribución más notable a la guerra fue el afamado Crucero de Asalto Bothan, una poderosa nave de guerra que sirvió en la flota de la Nueva República y después en la Armada de la Alianza Galáctica. En el 26 DBY, la Docena de Kyp fue a proteger al planeta después de la Batalla de Ithor. El planeta fue un miembro importante de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, aunque los extremos puntos de vistas fundamentalistas de algunos Bothans sobre los derrotados yuuzhan vong causaron fricción. En el 40 DBY, aunque al principio un aliado dudoso de Corellia en la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, el asesinato en masa de Bothans en Coruscant por parte de Jacen Solo causó que prepararan tres flotas de cruceros para el servicio Corelliano. La Alianza Galáctica fue rápida al despachar una pantalla de exploradores al planeta para monitorear las flotas. Sin embargo, la Dama Sith Lumiya no sólo persuadió al jefe de Inteligencia Tathak K'roylan de que la Alianza había estado sin duda tras los asesinatos, más también arregló que la pantalla de exploradores fuera inhabilitada. Los Bothans pudieron enviar sus flotas a Corellia y ahí ayudaron a romper el bloqueo. Después de este inicio de hostilidades, Bothawui se convirtió en un miembro fundador de la Confederación. Después del final de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Bothawui se reincorporó a la Alianza Galáctica; en el 43.2 DBY, Tiurrg Drey'lye era el Senador que representaba al sector Bothan así como el jefe del Comité de Preparativos para la Unificación del Senado para la cumbre de Unificación. En el 137 DBY, Bothawui estaba dentro del territorio controlado por el Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt quien ordenó que la Inteligencia Imperial basara sus operaciones en Bothawui e instruyó a sus Moffs para que les ofrecieran puestos de prestigio en todo el Imperio a Bothans que poseían influencia en Bothawui. Los disturbios y los conflictos civiles surgieron en Bothawui como resultado del adoctrinamiento imperial de los nobles y espías Bothans. Habitantes thumb|150px|Un [[Bothan/Leyendas|bothan.]] Bothawui era el mundo natal de la especie Bothan. Su población de 2.500 millones también incluía seres humanos y otras especies, que comprendían cada uno el 1% de la población total. Muchos seres de otros planetas fueron atraídos a Bothawui por la economía del planeta y el clima de negocios. El Bothés y el Básico Galáctico Estándar eran hablados por los habitantes de Bothawui. Los colonos de Bothawui establecieron colonias en el planeta Kothlis. Lugares Drev'starn, la capital y la ciudad más grande de Bothawui, estaba situada en un valle largo y ancho cerca del ecuador del planeta. El principal puerto estelar del mundo estaba situado lejos de la capital, y el circuito de carreras Tiaran'grast se encontraba a 40 kilómetros al sur de la capital. Los Bothans mantuvieron una pequeña base de cazas estelares, que incluían 12 Alas-Y y sus equipos de apoyo, fuera de la ciudad. Detrás de escena En fuentes tempranas Bothawui era conocido sólo como Planeta de los Bothans. En la novela Sacrifice Bothawui es mal escrito Bothuwai varias veces. El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion erróneamente pone a Bothawui en el Sector Sluis del Núcleo Galáctico. El Sector Sluis de hecho se localiza en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * *''Velo de Traiciones'' * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * *''The Last Jedi'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' * *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''Child of Light'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * * * * *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Kids'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' }} Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Lugares de Bothawui Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del Borde Medio Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I